Sebastian Vael/Dialogue
Sebastian's dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions and comments made regarding events. Combat Comments *May you find peace. *Another arrow on the loose! *We stand together! *My bow will make short work of this! *Our cause is righteous! *Andraste forgive me! *Maker, give me/us strength! *I will pray for you. *Please forgive your children, Maker. *This is much more exciting than the Chantry! *That really gets the blood pumping! *This is too easy! *I could do this all day. *Is that the best you can do? *Fly straight and true! *Did you see that shot?! *This won't last long. *For Starkhaven! For Hawke! *I have another in my sights. *I am good, aren't I? *No more? I still have arrows... Sebastian and Anders ACT II *'Anders': Is that supposed to be Andraste's face on your crotch? *'Sebastian': What? *'Anders': That... belt buckle thing. Is that Andraste? *'Sebastian': My father had this armor commissioned when I took my vows as a brother. *'Anders': I'm just not sure I'd want the Maker seeing me shove His bride's head between my legs every morning. *'Anders': So, you were invested as a brother in the chantry, right? *'Sebastian': I had just taken my vows when I learned my family was killed. *'Anders': But you... gave sermons and took confessions and such, right? *'Sebastian': Do you have something you wish to confess? *'Anders': I just want to know, what do you say when people have questions? *'Anders': What's your answer when someone asks, "so if Andraste preached freedom and ended slavery, why do you lock up mages and keep them as slaves?" *'Sebastian': No one ever asked that. *'Sebastian': You seem very angry. *'Anders': And here I thought the Chantry was against mind-reading. *'Sebastian': Did something happen to you in the Circle? I understand there were problems in Ferelden... *'Anders': Are you saying a mage can only be unhappy in the Circle if demons were involved? *'Anders': No, it's not about Uldred. It's not about being beaten or raped by a templar— that does happen, but I've been fortunate. *'Anders': It' s a larger principle: the freedom every man, woman, and child born in Thedas have as a natural right. *'Sebastian': You were given to the Circle. I was given to the Chantry. Hawke was driven away from home by the Darkspawn. *'Sebastian': None of us are free. If you complete Dissent *'Sebastian': So your "Tranquil Solution" was hardly the holocaust you imagined. *'Anders': You've been seeking revenge for the death of one family for as long as I've known you. *'Anders': Are you honestly judging me for trying to save the lives of every mage in Thedas? *'Sebastian': But they were never threatened. It was a single man's lunacy. *'Sebastian': The Chantry would never follow through with such a thing. *'Anders': Yet. ACT III *'Anders': How can you keep standing up for her? *'Sebastian': Who? *'Anders': That doddering old biddy of a Grand Cleric. *'Sebastian': How dare you! Elthina is everything a grand cleric should be. She's holy, wise— *'Anders': Spineless... hesitant. She's clay in Meredith's hands. *'Sebastian': In the face of danger, sometimes the bravest thing is to stand back and trust that the Maker will see justice done. *'Anders': Well if doing nothing sums up your religion, then Elthina is perfect. Personally, I'd prefer a Chantry that favors action over sloth. *'Sebastian:' You've made no secret of your intent to lead the mages here in revolution. *'Anders:' Well, I've tried not to shout it from the rooftops. You've just been around when I talk with my friends. *'Sebastian:' Well, as we have mutual friends—who for some reason don't want you to get hurt—let me tell you this: *'Sebastian:' If you go forward with this revolt, the Chantry will bring its full might to bear. They will kill you. *'Anders:' Andraste was killed. That doesn't mean she failed. *'Sebastian:' Do not compare yourself to Andraste. *'Anders': Go ahead. Say it. *'Sebastian': Say what? *'Anders': I saw you watching me. *'Sebastian': I was looking at the clouds. *'Anders': Don't give me that. I know you've been judging me. *'Anders': You think I'm out of control. How can I claim to speak for mages when I'm half demon myself? *'Sebastian': The one over there looks a bit like a bunny rabbit. If Merrill is in the party: *'Merrill': I saw that too! *'Anders': How can you have so much faith? Does nothing bother you? *'Sebastian': You're bothering me. *'Anders': The Maker left us to our own devices generations ago. *'Anders': He's never going to step back in, start listening to our prayers again. He's gone. *'Anders': Doesn't that bother you? *'Sebastian': He's a merciful lord. He could have destroyed our world when we failed Him, but instead He gave us a chance at redemption. *'Sebastian': Should we not be joyful? LEGACY *'Anders': You really believe that magisters trespassing in the Maker's city made the first Darkspawn? *'Sebastian': I suppose you have another theory? *'Anders': The Darkspawn live in the Deep Roads, they respond to the call of the Old Gods. Why would we think they have anything to do with humans? or the Maker at all? *'Sebastian': Before Tevinter there where no Darkspawn, there are written records. Do you think its just coincidence they appear when they did? *'Anders': I don't think its a coincidence that the people the Chantry blames are the same ones that they're trying to oppress. *'Sebastian': I think your getting it backwards. Sebastian and Aveline ACT II *'Sebastian': I understand you are of noble birth. *'Aveline': My father was a chevalier. He had to flee Orlais when his patron was murdered. *'Sebastian': I’m sorry. *'Aveline': I wouldn’t have been suited for the life of an Orlesian noblewoman, anyway. *'Sebastian': But surely you wish it had been different? To be a lady of Orlais and not a... city guardsman? *'Aveline': Not for one moment. *'Aveline': I’d rather kill a bandit and save a merchant’s family than know the correct dance steps and which rouge is in fashion. *'Sebastian': I hope this wasn't presumptuous, but I added your husband's name to the memorial wall in the Chantry. *'Aveline': Wesley? But... you never knew him. *'Sebastian': He was a templar. He refused to abandon the people of Ferelden to the Blight. He died too young. *'Sebastian': The grand cleric will read his name during the Chant of Remembrance. *'Aveline': Thank you. That is... very kind. *'Sebastian': He walks with the Maker. But it is no shame for those left behind to mourn. *'Aveline': So you’re a prince, are you? *'Sebastian': That is apparently true. *'Aveline': There’s doubt? *'Sebastian': I've accepted the burden. That’s all that matters. Why do you ask, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': The entitled types are always trouble. *'Sebastian': In that case, I’m glad I don’t count myself as one. *'Aveline': They never do. *'Sebastian': You don't like me, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': I've no issue, so long as the fight over your title remains in Starkhaven. Exactly like it hasn't. *'Sebastian': Should I apologize for trying to take back what is rightfully mine? *'Aveline': Whatever it takes? No matter the cost? *'Sebastian': It feels like your're blaming me for some personal experience of yours. *'Aveline': I was at Ostagar. Good people die when leaders "do whatever it takes." *'Sebastian': Good people know the necessity. Once you complete Repentance: *'Sebastian': What have I done now? You look like you wish to scold me. *'Aveline': I just can't fathom why you're still in Kirkwall. *'Aveline': For six years you've been claiming you'll retake your parent's lands. *'Aveline': You're smart, you'd be a capable ruler. What are you waiting for? *'Sebastian': I don't know if it's the right thing to do. *'Aveline': Do we ever get to know that? Once you complete Repentance: *'Aveline': Has Starkhaven called for it's lost prince, Sebastian? Would you give up if the city has moved on? *'Sebastian': Like Ferelden "moved on" after Cailan? *'Aveline': You've been reading. If Alistair was made king: *'Sebastian': It's a good tale. King Alistair is particularly inspiring. But I doubt that's how you see me. Otherwise *'Sebastian': It's a good tale. I'm inspired by the Warden Alistair. But I doubt that's how you see me. If on rivalry path *'Sebastian': I'm no tyrant, Aveline. If people die restoring my place, they will do so with full knowing. If that doesn't satisfy, so be it. *'Aveline': After your actions here, no it doesn't. If on friendship path *'Sebastian': I don't intend to let anyone die restoring me to my place, Aveline. The risks are mine. And that will have to satisfy. *'Aveline': It was well said, I give you that. We'll see. ACT III *'Aveline': Are you loyal, Prince? *'Sebastian': Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': To Kirkwall. Are you loyal? *'Aveline': You're set on a title in Starkhaven, but we're having a crisis here. *'Sebastian': This isn't just a Kirkwall concern. If this chaos spreads, Starkhaven will need a strong ruler to beat back the tide. *'Aveline': I've seen greater men than you use that excuse. *'Sebastian': Noted and ignored, Captain. *'Sebastian': Do you have many dealings with the knight-commander? *'Aveline': Please don't start with that. I'm not a templar. I'm the captain of the guard. *'Aveline': We arrest burglars. The knight-commander never gives us a thought. *'Sebastian': Grand Cleric Elthina is worried about her. She's stopped taking the Chantry's advice. *'Aveline': Her jobs not easy. Certain... forces in the city are allied against her. If Anders is in the party *'Anders': Don't try to be subtle. I'm right here. *'Sebastian': Clearly, our templars need strong leaders. *'Aveline': Until something changes, that's Meredith. And we must give her any support we are able. Sebastian and Bethany LEGACY *'Bethany': So, Sebastian.... you're a prince. *'Sebastian': And better, if the Maker and the pure love of your sister carry me to it. *'Bethany': Right. You're "married." (If Hawke is charming/sarcastic) *'Hawke': I know! Weird, huh? *'Bethany': Ugh. A little. Just... don't screw it up. Sebastian and Carver LEGACY (If Hawke is female and in a romance with Sebastian) *'Sebastian': Is something troubling you, brother? *'Carver': I'm not your brother. *'Sebastian': I'm not familiar with Fereldan tradition, but I married your sister. I believe that makes us brothers. *'Carver': A "chaste marriage." Some invention of yours, no doubt. (If Hawke is charming/sarcastic) *'Hawke': Aww. Would it make you feel better if I slept with him? Because I totally would. Right here. *'Carver': Sister, please! *'Sebastian': Yes, love... rein it in. Sebastian and Fenris ACT II *'Sebastian': Are you an Andrastian, Fenris? *'Fenris': If I say no, will you attempt to convert me? *'Sebastian': Many elves believe in the Maker. I ask only because I wonder if your experiences... soured your faith. *'Fenris': My faith was never strong. It's difficult for a slave to have faith in someone who abandoned them. *'Sebastian': The Maker didn't enslave you, Fenris. *'Fenris': He didn't help me much, either. *'Sebastian': And yet you stand here, free. Perhaps He helped you more than you think. *'Sebastian': Were you ever dedicated in the faith of the chantry? *'Fenris': I have no memory of my childhood. *'Fenris': Danarius had no desire to teach his slaves anything that made them think they're worthy beings. *'Sebastian': I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult your life has been. *'Fenris': No, you can’t. *'Sebastian': Whether you were taught it or not, the Maker has room at His side for every soul. Even yours. *'Fenris': The Maker didn’t free me. *'Sebastian': I see you’ve been thinking about what I said. *'Fenris': I freed myself. If the Maker did anything, He watched. Why should I thank Him for that? *'Sebastian': Is it so hard to believe the Maker cares for you? Maybe He gave you the chance to escape. *'Fenris': It doesn’t feel like the Maker cares for me... or anyone. *'Sebastian': We all make our own choices, to do good as well as evil. That is our doing, not the Maker’s. *'Fenris': Perhaps. It’s... been a long time since I gave it any thought. *'Sebastian': It’s not too late to start. *'Sebastian': You know, when I return to Starkhaven you're welcome to come with me. *'Fenris': And do what, exactly? *'Sebastian': You're a fine warrior. If you could train men to fight like you do, we'd be unstoppable. *'Fenris': I'm no leader, and I doubt humans would want me training them. *'Sebastian': Then why not train elves? I bet there's plenty who would admire all you've accomplished. *'Fenris': I... haven't accomplished anything. *'Sebastian': No? You are your own man, living as you see fit—you give yourself too little credit. *'Fenris': You are being kind. *'Sebastian': Not at all. Think about it. Once you complete Repentance: *'Sebastian': You know, Fenris, as a brother in the Chantry, I'm allowed to hear confessions. *'Fenris': Why would you tell me this? *'Sebastian': I know Danarius made you do things. I thought you might be more comfortable talking to a friend. *'Sebastian': You should know, a murder committed under duress is a sin on the one who ordered it, not the one whose hands carried out the deed. *'Fenris': Have I not spoken enough of my past? Does everyone in Kirkwall wish to hear every sordid detail? If Isabela is in the party: *'Isabela': I know I do. *'Sebastian': Sometimes, it's painful to speak. But it's the only way the wound can be lanced. ACT III *'Sebastian': I saw you at the Chantry last week, Fenris, but I haven't seen you back since. *'Fenris': I was only delivering something: you needn't concern yourself. *'Sebastian': But you were praying. Or was that part of the delivery? *'Fenris': I was... trying to blend in. *'Sebastian': (Laughs) Oh, yes! You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. *'Fenris': Don't you have a city to re-conquer? *'Fenris': Terrible things do happen, Sebastian. *'Sebastian': But what we see is only a piece of the puzzle. Only the Maker can see the greater picture. *'Fenris': The guilty prosper. Innocents die. *'Sebastian': And then they are brought to the side of the Maker. Their suffering ends. There is always a greater purpose. *'Fenris': Danarius once killed a little boy to fuel blood magic that let him impress his fellow Senators at a party. What was the purpose there? *'Sebastian': Perhaps it was witnessing that which will give you the strength to prevent it ever happening again. *'Sebastian': It's our duty to tell the templars. *'Fenris': Then why haven't you done it? *'Sebastian': I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own. *'Fenris': And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke's friends, right? *'Sebastian': That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free. If Anders is in the party: *'Anders': You think the templars don't know I'm here? They just haven't caught me yet. If Merrill is in the party: *'Merrill': Are you talking about me? *'Sebastian': Which of us should do it? Shall we draw lots? *'Fenris': Uh-uh. You want to turn them in, you work it out with Hawke. If Faith has been completed *'Fenris': So that's it? You're not returning to Starkhaven now? *'Sebastian': There are greater things that need to be done, Fenris. *'Fenris': And what about avenging your family? Does that not need to be done? *'Sebastian': What has my vengeance accomplished except to spill more blood? *'Sebastian': No, I must put my faith in the Maker. He will set my path before me. *'Fenris': I can't decide if it is certainty you have, or blindness. *'Sebastian': (Chuckles) At least you can't decide. Sebastian and Isabela ACT II *'Sebastian': Is this getting you any closer to your ship? *'Isabela': Huh? *'Sebastian': I just... don't understand why you're working with Hawke. You don't seem to care about anything we do. *'Sebastian': What's keeping you here? If Hawke and Isabela have slept together: *'Isabela': Mostly the sex. Hawke is an absolute tiger between the sheets. I mean all night, every night. *'Isabela': Oh cute! You're blushing. If not: *'Isabela': Mostly the Blooming Rose. I'm paid up through the end of the year. I'd hate not to use it. *'Sebastian': The... brothel? *'Isabela': What? Women can't go to brothels, too? You're just not using your imagination. *'Isabela': Oh, look! Now you are. You're cute when you're blushing. *'Sebastian': I notice you talk about... vulgar things quite a bit. *'Isabela': Do you want me to stop? Do I make you... uncomfortable? *'Sebastian': It was just an observation, really. *'Isabela': It's a bad habit I picked up, spending years with foul-mouthed pirates. *'Isabela': Pirates only care about a small number of very specific things: the sea, strong drink, and booty. Both kinds. *'Sebastian': I used to be like you, you know. *'Isabela': You used to be a woman? *'Sebastian': No! *'Isabela': That explains a lot. *'Sebastian': My family put me in the Chantry because I was giving them a bad name. *'Sebastian': It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I found peace. I found a purpose. *'Sebastian': Before I came here, I used to be out to all hours, drinking and whoring. I didn't believe in anything except my own pleasure. *'Isabela': Why couldn't I have met you then? *'Isabela': All right, let's get this over with. *'Sebastian': A duel? *'Isabela': No, the sermon. The finger-wagging, the guilt-trips, telling me how an unexamined life isn't worth living. *'Sebastian': I wasn't going to— *'Isabela': You weren't? You weren't going to tell me to comfort the needy and give freely of myself? *'Sebastian': From what I hear, you already give yourself quite freely. *'Isabela': Ooh. You got me there. ACT III *'Sebastian': That was very brave, coming back to face the Qunari. *'Isabela': It was idiotic. They would have killed me. *'Sebastian': And you returned anyway. You couldn't face the thought of so many innocents dying for something you could prevent. *'Isabela': Tell that to the viscount. *'Sebastian': It's frightening, isn't it, to realize you have the potential to be a better person? *'Sebastian': You've been watching me all day. It's getting a little... distracting. *'Isabela': Merrill's right. Your armor is shiny. I can see myself in it. Look! *'Isabela': Shit. Oh, shit. Is that a wrinkle? Is that a wrinkle between my brows? *'Sebastian': Um. I don't see— *'Isabela': Hold still! *'Isabela': So, I've never understood why the Chantry says if you're good, you'll be taken up to the Maker's side. *'Sebastian': Those who die with the sins cleansed from their souls will walk beside the Maker in eternity. *'Isabela': That doesn't sound fun! *'Isabela': If they really want people to be good, shouldn't they offer an afterlife with... lakes of wine and a dozen naked virgins? *'Sebastian': Anyone who wants that will be going to the Void. *'Isabela': Sounds like that's where all the good parties will be. *'Isabela': It's been years, and not once have you tried to get me to repent or turn to the Maker. *'Sebastian': Preaching seldom works, Isabela. To change a person's heart, one has to lead by example. *'Isabela': Huh. That makes sense. I can respect that. *'Sebastian': I grew weary of the strings of nameless lovers and the nights full of mindless pleasure. You will, too. *'Isabela': (Gasps) That's the cruelest thing anyone's ever said to me! *'Isabela': I think I'm going to cry. Sebastian and Merrill ACT II *'Sebastian': Have you heard the Chant of Light? *'Merrill': That's the song they sing at the Chantry, right? It's pretty... but a little repetitive. *'Sebastian': Then you know the story? How Andraste became the Maker's divine bride and convinced Him to offer us a second chance? *'Merrill': Right. But I never understood why she had to die. *'Sebastian': Her mortal husband betrayed her out of jealousy. *'Merrill': But if He wanted her to spread her faith, couldn't she do that better alive? *'Sebastian': The Maker gave us free will. By his betrayal, Maferath showed us that men were not yet worth saving. *'Merrill': I don't know. It's a nice story, but I think it's got some holes. *'Merrill': Your armor is very shiny, Sebastian. Doesn't that make you an easier target? *'Sebastian': The Light of the Maker is my armor, Merrill. I am not afraid. *'Merrill': Maybe you could ask Him to make His Light less shiny? Then you wouldn't need as much armor. *'Merrill': If your city was stolen, why didn't you just call the guards? *'Sebastian': I'm afraid the matter can't be handled by guards, Merrill. *'Merrill': Aveline could help you! She's very good at making thieves give things back. I think it's because she's so tall. *'Sebastian': This is beyond even Aveline's power, I'm sorry to say. *'Merrill': Are you sure? Have you seen her hit people? If Aveline is in the party: *'Aveline': I can hear every word you're saying. *'Sebastian': So what do you believe, Merrill? *'Merrill': Our gods abandoned us long ago. They haven't answered our prayers since the fall of Arlathan. *'Merrill': When we've proven that we're elves again, that we didn't lose everything, they'll come back to us. *'Sebastian': We say the same of the Maker. *'Sebastian': Perhaps they're only different names for the same divine force that created the world. *'Merrill': The Maker wants you to be elves? ACT III *'Merrill': I've always wondered: how do your Divines choose their names? *'Sebastian': They write all the best sacred names on slips of paper and stuff them in a miter. *'Sebastian': Then the newly elected Divine picks a name out of the hat. *'Merrill': What if she picks a name she doesn't like? Does she have to keep it? *'Sebastian': Of course she does. How do you think we got four Divines named Hortensia? *'Merrill': Does your bow have a name? Varric's bow has a name. *'Sebastian': I'm afraid I can't compete with our dear dwarf's... relationship to his weapon. *'Merrill': You could call it Philomela! *'Sebastian': Why would I do that? *'Merrill': Because it reminds me of a woman in the alienage. Skinny, pointed, and always throwing things at people. *'Merrill': What does your Chantry do? *'Merrill': I mean, you keep saying how great it is. Anders and Isabela tell me to stay away from it. But what does it do? *'Merrill': Among the Dalish, the Keepers teach the children, preserve our history, perform magic. The priestesses here just... sing. *'Sebastian': The Chantry does many charitable works. It cares for widows and orphans— *'Merrill': Who in the Dalish would just be part of the clan, like everyone else. *'Merrill': I just don't get it. After completing A New Path: *'Sebastian': You need to seek atonement. *'Merrill': I know I should've died there, not Marethari. Don't you think I feel guilty enough? *'Sebastian': Guilt isn't a punishment. It's a reminder of the things you haven't set right. *'Sebastian': The only way to shed its burden is to repent with a sincere heart and to rectify your failings. *'Merrill': But how? *'Merrill': The Keeper is dead, my clan lost everything because of me. *'Merrill': There's not enough I can do in this lifetime to make up for that. *'Sebastian': It was your pride that led you to the demon. Admitting what you can't do is a good first step. Sebastian and Varric ACT II *'Sebastian': It's been very exciting working with Hawke. *'Varric': Are you for real? If Hawke is male: *'Sebastian': It seems like he's involved every time there's a crisis in Kirkwall. If Hawke is female: *'Sebastian': It seems like she's involved every time something goes wrong in Kirkwall. *'Sebastian': I've never had so many opportunities to help people! *'Varric': All right. I thought I was getting tired of moody. I take it back. *'Varric': You're making my teeth ache. *'Varric': So, Choir Boy, this usurper of yours is... twenty feet tall? *'Sebastian': Not even close, no. *'Varric': But he has claws for hands, right? *'Sebastian': Fingers. Perfectly normal ones. If a little fat, perhaps. *'Varric': He eats babies, though. And farts fire. *'Sebastian': You're not serious, I hope. *'Varric': You can't even pretend to be interesting, can you? *'Sebastian': You must forgive your brother. *'Varric': While you were off playing prince, Bartrand trapped us in the Deep Roads and left us to die. *'Sebastian': When you hold onto anger, it colors everything you do. *'Sebastian': You escaped the Deep Roads. You built a life without your brother. Do you still want him haunting you? *'Varric': Oh, go find some beggars to sing to, will you? *'Varric': Tell us about Starkhaven, Choir Boy. I'm sure we're all burning with curiosity about your far-away land. *'Sebastian': "My far-away land?" It's inland Free Marches, not on the moon. *'Varric': And here I was hoping... *'Sebastian': It's a lot like here. But fewer dead people. *'Varric': Well, you don't have Hawke. ACT III *'Varric': I've heard rumors about Starkhaven, you know. *'Varric': They say you eat the dead up there. And murder strangers in the street. *'Sebastian': Why do I suspect that when you say you've "heard" rumors, you mean you've invented some? *'Varric': Six of one, half-dozen of another. *'Varric': You know, Choir Boy, I wouldn't normally say this, but—the shiny white armor? It works for you. *'Sebastian': That's uncharacteristically kind of you, Varric. *'Varric': Makes you look like a lacquered pilot whale. *'Sebastian': Ah, now that was much more in-character. *'Sebastian': You know, if you have time, I could give you a few archery pointers. *'Varric': Excuse me? *'Sebastian': Sometimes your shots veer a little left, I thought maybe your cocking ring was off. *'Sebastian': I could take a look if you like. *'Varric': You want to touch Bianca's cocking ring? *'Sebastian': It was just a thought. *'Varric': So, I've known you for three years now. I give up. You beat me. What is it? *'Varric': You like boys? Sheep? You slept with your sister? *'Sebastian': What are you talking about? *'Varric': What are you hiding? Nobody's this bloody clean. *'Varric': After you leave the chantry you... get drunk at the Hanged Man and walk around in women's clothes? If Isabela is in the party: *'Isabela': Not that I've seen. Unfortunately. *'Sebastian': I've been honest with you and Hawke. *'Varric': Liar. *'Sebastian': Lying is a sin. Comments *Outside the Hawke Estate (Amell Estate): My mother always said the Amells were the best family in Kirkwall. Category:Dragon Age II dialogues